Too Long
by daisychains123
Summary: Something had to be done, Mrs Lovett decided. It just wasn't right.


**Too Long**

It had gone on for far too long, decided Nellie Lovett one morning as she and Toby prepared the shop for the day's customers. She sat at one of the booths, staring at the ceiling, Toby sweeping the floor across the room.

Something had to be done: it just wasn't _right_.

She had tried telling him before, but he wouldn't listen… it seemed the only way was to do it herself…

Mrs Lovett sighed.

"Somethin' wrong Mum?" Toby asked, coming to sit across from his adoptive Mother. Mrs Lovett shook her head, smiling fondly at the boy.

"No dear... just… thinkin' is all."

"'Bout mista' Todd?" He inquired unabashedly.

Mrs Lovett raised an eyebrow, and Toby explained quietly "you was lookin' at the roof again."

Mrs Lovett returned her gaze to the ceiling, where the near constant pacing of the demon barber of Fleet Street could be heard.

"Actually, yes, I was Toby… I think I need your 'elp with somethin' dear…"

* * *

It had been a slow business day, and Sweeney Todd was restless because of it. There had been no sign of either the Beedle or the Judge, and he had had very little outlet for his anger today: only two customers had ventured up the stairs to his little establishment, and one had brought his bloody family with him, unknowingly saving himself.

All in all, it had been a bad day.

Sweeney was sitting in his barber chair, staring out the window at the grey London view, when there was a knock at his door. He didn't answer, irked that his quiet was about to be disturbed (by his bloody landlady, no doubt) but not so annoyed that he would send her away. Mrs Lovett entered the room, the boy Toby following behind her like a puppy. Sweeney glared at the boy, riled at his very prescense. Damn nuisance of a child.

"What, Mrs Lovett?"

She was slightly paler than usual, he noticed, and kept her hands behind her back, hidden from view. The boy was doing the same; both seemed to be on edge, and he became curious as to what they were hiding. For some reason, he ignored the suspicion creeping at the back of his mind.

"Well Mista T…" Mrs Lovett began, stepping forward slightly. "Ya see… its gotta be fixed! It's not right, and Lor' knows I've asked ya time an' again… This is your las' chance Mista T… Please?"

He immediately knew what she was talking about, and the suspicion at the back of his mind rushed to his aid.

"What? Don't be stupid woman! It's fine."

Mrs Lovett sighed, and nodded. All of a sudden, there was rope tightened around his wrists, tying him to his chair. He snarled at the boy, who had snuck around behind him whilst he and his landlady talked. She was walking towards him now, and he saw a glint of metal in her hands.

His stomach plummeted.

She wouldn't _really_…?

"Mrs Lovett, don't you think this rash? Hmm?" he started, trying to push down the fear that had crept into his voice. "Come now, my pet… you don't want to do this… You wouldn't do it…" His voice trailed out as she approached; a sad but determined look on her face.

A man's scream swept through Fleet Street.

* * *

Mrs Lovett sighed as she placed some broth before Toby.

"Oh don't be sad Mum; you know as well as me it was for the better" Toby said, accepting the food gratefully.

"I know dear... But that look he 'ad on 'is face…"

The door slammed open suddenly, and Toby and Mrs Lovett fell quiet, before stifling their sniggers.

"It's not funny, damn it!" Sweeney Todd snarled, glaring at the two _fiends_ who had assaulted him not an hour before as he sat down at the booth.

Mrs Lovett went over to him, and patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"I think its dashing dear- 'sides it's just not righ' for a barber ta be like tha'… almost dishonourable, it is!"

"Barber indeed… you'd think she'd leave it to professional judgement, but oh no…" Sweeney muttered to himself.

Toby sniggered, and Mrs Lovett smiled.

Sweeney glared sulkily at them, and plotted.

How dare they!? He would show them!

He noticed the scissors on the bench, and smirked.

_Oh yes... He would show them...__Sweeney Todd's hair would be avenged… _


End file.
